


Strange Tale

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Real Person Fiction, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: AU, Fate, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>спивающийся Майкл и судьба<br/>некая иносказательность в наличии, раздвоение реальности, сплошные аллюзии</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Tale

Сказать, что Фассбендер злоупотребляет алкоголем – по достоверности примерно, как ляпнуть, будто в Дубае парочка высоких зданий и тележка деньжат. Смешно? Пусть так. Только вот вусмерть спивающийся мужик с, казалось, хорошими внешними и внутренними данными схожей улыбки вовсе не вызывает. Его, вроде, и хотелось бы пожалеть, как во все времена отчего-то принято у нас жалеть алкоголиков (словно беспробудное пьянство и его плоды - не болезнь, а беда-напасть-проклятье, и бедолага-то сам не виноват, это все жизнь, сука такая), да только в том состоянии, до которого он себя довел, на это уже не решится никто из даже особо сострадательных. Жизнь не просто летит под откос, она в крутом пике и где-то очень близко от столкновения с землей. Майкл буквально не на этой неделе, так на следующей ждет, когда время-таки, отрезая прочие звуки, схлопнется у него за плечами. Ждет не потому, что хочет (не хочет он давно ничего и от слова «совсем»), просто неизбежность этого факта механически фиксируется где-то на грани сознания. «Велика потеря», - сухо равнодушно подводит итог то, что осталось от Фассбендера, и едва не смахивает рукой опустевший стакан, поплывшим жестом подзывая официанта ради продолжения банкета. Ему так осточертел непрекращающийся калейдоскоп незнакомых и не запоминаемых людей и мест, что он изо всех сил заливает глаза до беспамятства, рассчитывая таким образом скоротать досадный промежуток до воцарения благословенного ничто.

Как очутился в этом баре, Майкл ожидаемо не помнит. Вокруг полумрак, и немногочисленные посетители сообщают свое присутствие лишь едва различимыми разговорами по углам вне ареалов света. За баром парень в форменной рубашке с вышитым на груди чертополохом копается в мобильнике, рыжий и обычный, но почему-то цепляет глаз, словно на нем каким-то чудесным образом повышена контрастность. Тот в свою очередь бросает на нового посетителя короткий, цепкий взгляд и, без вопросов отправив по стойке стакан с густым, янтарным, привычным, возвращается к телефону.  
«Хамло», - про себя решает Фассбендер, будто бы ему есть до этого какое-то дело. Он вообще сегодня без причины на взводе и отчаянно раздражен. Не то, чтобы такое состояние было чем-то сверхъестественным при потребляемом количестве крепкого алкоголя, но в такие дни, как сегодня, плескается аж через край.  
«I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real  
The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything» *(1), -  
хрипло напевает Человек в черном *(2) из старого музыкального автомата у дальней стены. И слова его, негромко, но отчетливо разносящиеся по маленькому помещению, выводят из себя еще больше, хотя, казалось бы, куда - когда уже давно не в себе.  
\- Эй, - недовольно бросает Майкл бармену, - смени пластинку.  
\- С чего вдруг? - интересуется тот, не отрываясь от гаджета.  
Фассбендер слегка огорошен такой откровенной наглостью.  
\- Ну, например, потому что я так сказал, - отмирает он с рыком. Отголоски былого характера жрут порядком поистасканные силы большой ложкой.  
\- И часто ты так с людьми разговариваешь? – не уймется бармен.  
И Майкл с разбегу зол уже на грани. Хотя бы потому, что и вправду с трудом помнит, когда он вообще в последний раз с кем-то разговаривал осознанно, то есть до момента, начиная с которого слова льются наружу, словно без отождествления и мимо мозга. Эта досада так нестерпимо печет изнутри, что прямо тянет дорваться до рыжих вихров и приложить их владельца об стойку.  
Бармен, как если бы услышал его желания, наконец поднимает глаза и до обидного невозмутимо усмехается краешком яркого рта:  
\- А ты смешной, Майкл.  
Эффект почему-то такой, точно ушат холодной воды вылили.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь мое имя?  
\- А я знаю имена всех в этом баре, почему бы мне не знать твоего?  
Этот уж просто рожден раздражать и увиливать.  
\- Ну, я же твоего не знаю, - как-то даже для себя неубедительно ворчит Фассбендер.  
\- Мне хватит простого «бармен» вместо «эй», - скалится наглец. – Налить еще?  
Майкл с удивлением смотрит на пустой стакан в своей руке и кивает.

Напиться этим вечером никак не выходит: мало того, что привыкший организм лакает градус, как воду пьет, так еще и вездесущий «центрифуга энтузиазма» бармен постоянно норовит отвлечь, заговорить, заразительно рассмеяться над ухом. Фассбендер каждый раз с недоумением ловит себя внимательно вслушивающимся в его каркающий говор с не донесенным до губ стаканом. А под конец и вовсе умудряется ляпнуть что-то личное про отсутствие смысла жизни. На трезвую причем голову и такая вот абсолютнейшая пошлость. Кому сказать, ведь засмеют. А сказать-то и некому, кроме этого вот рыжего черта.  
\- Когда человек счастлив, смысл жизни и прочие вечные темы его редко интересуют – ими следует задаваться в конце жизни, - пожимает плечами бармен.  
Так же, как не ожидал, что ввяжется в подобный разговор, Майкл не готов к такому простому и рассудительному ответу молодого на вид парня. Но вопреки внутреннему голосу, призывающему остановиться, впервые за долгое время не прочь рискнуть:  
\- А когда наступит этот конец? Мы же не знаем, вот и торопимся.  
\- А ты не торопись, - с подозрительным «знанием» улыбается тот. - Самые счастливые люди – те, кто никогда не интересовался этими проклятыми вопросами. *(3)  
И Фассбендеру невдомек, как ему удается с такой легкостью расставить по полкам все, среди чего он с таким усердием и ответственностью не первый год творит хаос.  
\- Налей, - на автомате и в безысходности подталкивает бармену стакан.  
Но тот качает головой:  
\- Хватит.  
\- Иди в жопу, - безэмоционально отбрехивается Майкл.  
\- Мне и здесь неплохо, - отзывается бармен с необъяснимым сочувствием. – А вот тебе пора. Просыпайся.  
\- Что? – непонимающе переспрашивает Фассбендер.  
И просыпается.

Тело болит и цветет синяками (опять подрался спьяну?), но руки не содраны – значит, просто били. Зеро нового, и катастрофически ничего интересного.  
Гораздо актуальнее выяснить, что за странная история с ним приключилась, и как ей, при всей абсурдности, удалось зацепиться воспоминаниями-мыслями-крючьями в Майкловом старательно отупляемом нутре. Жить все еще не хочется. Но в былой пустоте назойливо шуршат сомнения, и это факт.

На жизнь и беды Фассбендера многие бы сказали «зажрался» или «от скуки бесится». Этим же, вечным советникам-судьям, не расскажешь, что в простом обывательском «хорошо-нормально» тоже бывает тесно, не объяснишь, как пронзительно ноет дыра в груди, не нашедшая своего светоча. Не надо бы и пытаться. Но он пытался. Говорил с друзьями, женщинами, случайными попутчиками. И ничего. Кроме непонимания и предательски жалостливых мин. «Ты инопланетянин, Фас», - кричало их не высказываемое вслух мнение. «Тогда зачем я все еще здесь?» - спросил он себя. И запил. Без сожалений и с простой целью - во что бы то ни стало сойти с этой планеты.  
Однако ж теперь кто-то, быть может, правда даже собственное подсознание, сказал ему «хватит» и «нет смысла в том, чтобы искать его», не уговаривая и не упрекая, ненавязчиво и потому действенно. Существует ли этот кто-то на самом деле? А есть ли в том необходимость, когда оказалось достаточно преподнесенной сути?  
Еще бы так не несло по инерции да накатанным рельсам в бездну. Но несет еще как. Вечером в знакомом предвкушении очередного забега по барам тело аж в узлы крутит от ясности разума, до рези в глазах, предательской дрожи и вполне конкретного навязчивого желания. Суть ты там уловил? Истину, говоришь? In vino veritas. *(4) Пометались и хватит.  
В мутном крошеве мельтешащих огней, стука бокалов, громкой музыки и чужих голосов тает вечер, и в какой-то момент чья-то надушенная рука с ярко-алым маникюром ведет его, безвольного, за собой.  
Темнота, щелчок, смена декораций, и вот он снова в том же баре, что накануне.

Бармен приветствует его едва заметным кивком и ставит на стойку блюдце с дымящейся чашкой чая. Фассбендер устало облокачивается рядом, к сомнительному угощение однако не притрагиваясь, такой выбор – как предательство. И пускай, что корни с этим глубоко не согласны.  
\- Почему я снова здесь?  
Парень легко мотает головой:  
\- Дверь за твоей спиной.  
«Что, прямо так?» - с подозрением смотрит на него Майкл.  
«Именно так», - дергает бровью бармен.  
\- Ладно, - принимает Майкл и садится.  
Черный чай тут же начинает лезть в нос своим теплым ароматом, раздражает, бередит старые воспоминания. Не известно откуда и как навалившаяся трезвость оглушает, не давая сосредоточиться.  
\- Хотя бы капни виски, - трет лицо Фассбендер.  
Парень усмехается:  
\- Еще скажи - меда и кексик, - но нужное доливает.  
«Серьезно?!» - шокировано реагирует внутренний голос, но Фассбендер уже делает глоток из маленькой чашки и щурит глаза в приступе тихого блаженства, когда сумятица внутри становится на пару тонов глуше.  
\- И откуда у тебя на все есть ответ? – уже миролюбиво спрашивает он.  
\- Я бармен, - весомо поясняет рыжий, - ко мне обращаются почаще, чем в службу доверия.  
\- Ох уж это пьяная словоохотливость… - неопределенно тянет Майкл, и тот поддакивает:  
\- Всегда было загадкой, что мешает людям говорить на трезвую голову.  
\- Социальные условности? – предлагает Фассбендер, осознанно задушив в горле «непонимание». – Мы часто не уверены в уместности собственной болтливости.  
Рыжий смотрит на него с интересом, но без солидарности:  
\- А как же «бороться и искать, найти и перепрятать»? *(5)  
\- Все перепрятано до нас, - мрачно парирует Майкл, на что бармен абсолютно неуважительно фыркает:  
\- Вот только мне этого не говори, - и на вопросительный взгляд никак не реагирует, кроме как, - еще чаю?  
\- А покрепче ты мне сегодня принципиально не наливаешь? – запальчиво интересуется Фассбендер, не от раздражения, а из вредности. Этому нахалу можно ерепенится, а ему нет?  
\- А надо?  
«Надо!» - уверена привычка в сговоре с внутренним голосом, но не сам Майкл. Как-то так вышло, что в этот раз они вдруг оказались по разные стороны дилеммы. Но в собственной новоиспеченной правоте не дает усомниться хитрющая полуулыбка напротив.  
Самое смешное (или несмешное вдвойне) в том, что Майкл каким-то шестым чувством знает, что спит. И этот вот обнаглевший кладезь туманных премудростей по всей очевидности… плод его воображения?  
\- Ты меня прости, конечно, - как всегда, поперек размышлений врывается голос бармена, - но при всем буйстве твоего, несомненно, замечательного воображения, придумать меня тебе не по зубам. Сам погляди, я бы тогда точно был мулаткой с ногами от ушей. Одумайся, Майкл, это же скучно.  
К собственному удивлению Фассбендер начинает тихо ржать. Ввиду долгого отсутствия практики, действие это скорее напоминает кашель в попытке вдохнуть спазмирующими легкими, но удовольствие все равно доставляет.  
Рыжий тем временем интригующе понижает голос:  
\- А хочешь, совсем порву шаблон? – и манит его пальцем, доверительно перегибаясь поближе. Фассбендеру так интересно любое возможное «дальше-больше» в его исполнении, что он наивно упускает, с какой занозой имеет дело. Вместо «секрета» бармен резво притягивает его к себе за ворот и от души прикладывается к губам. В бахнувшем оцепенении Майкл даже глаза не закрывает, и зрелище двух искрящих колодцев нос к носу, прямо скажем, не для слабонервных.  
Этот же, дурной-родной, едва отстранившись, тут же заливается смехом:  
\- Ох, Фассбендер, ты такой трогательный, когда выглядишь, как… - «идиот» - понимающе добавляет про себя Майкл, - … сейчас, - тихо заканчивает бармен, облизывается, как кот, и смотрит исподлобья.  
«Порвал, так порвал», - крутится в голове у Майкла по замкнутому кругу без ответвлений и выводов.  
Рыжему же все, как с гуся вода: возвращается к своим делам да мурлычет чуть слышно традиционные песни. Ему же не надо, как некоторым, решать, что дальше делать со своей жизнью, и если делать, где искать деньги на лечение.  
\- Тут все будет проще, чем ты думаешь… - деликатно замечает бармен. И если Фассбендер вправду его не придумал, то не иначе, как мысли читает. Смотреть на него уже тяжело, потому что и пропащему алкоголику-суициднику понятно - не его он, и никогда его не будет. Еще один, который приласкал и бросит.  
\- Майкл, твою мать, - шипит рыжий и встряхивает его через стойку неожиданно сильной рукой, – выкинь ты уже к херам эту свою монументальную к себе жалость, всю жизнь тащишь за собой, словно клад, когда она тебе якорь!  
А Фассбендер закрывает глаза и утыкается лбом в эту руку, как животное или маленький ребенок. «Хорошо», - думает с готовностью, - «выкинуть? Выкину, как скажешь. Ты только не исчезай еще немного, дай мне минуту спокойствия перед долгой дорогой». И рыжий молча уступает - гладит тепло и ласково по волосам, лицу, шее.  
\- Я за этим сюда попал? - не открывая глаз, спрашивает Майкл.  
\- У каждого путешествия есть свое тайное назначение, о котором сам путешественник не имеет ни малейшего представления, *(6) – откликается голос.  
\- Сомневаюсь, - бурчит Фассбендер.  
\- В сомнениях рождается истина.  
\- Так вот она где, а я все думал – в вине.  
\- Что в нем только не ищут, и все мимо, - слышно, как рыжий в очередной раз улыбается. Следом исчезает тепло руки.  
Неохотно возвращаясь в зримый мир, Майкл снова смотрит на бармена:  
\- И что я должен делать?  
\- Все очень просто, - с тщательностью школьного учителя выговаривает тот. - Не пить.  
\- И только? – хорохорится Фассбендер, хотя даже сейчас внутри холодеет от одной только мысли о грядущем утреннем похмелье и последующей за ней вечерней ломкой.  
\- Viam supervadet vadens *(7) – произносит бармен, будто благославляет.  
\- Может, я просто здесь останусь? – без особой надежды просит Майкл.  
И ответ ему беззвучное одними губами:  
\- Не может. 

Утром он просыпается в компании длинных черных волос на соседней подушке, и нет ни малейшего желания знать, как выглядит их обладательница. Мутит от гадкой смеси вчерашних пиво-виски-шотов напополам с табаком и привкусом дешевой помады. А еще из груди, сумасшедшее, истерически выламывается сердце. Не понятно от чего больше – с похмелья или под впечатлением от обрывков сна. Где и с кем он провел эту ночь? Ведь чужая квартира и хрупкое явно женское плечо из-под одеяла – вот они. Тогда откуда под закрытыми веками другие воспоминания?  
_.. он идет за знакомой спиной в форменной рубашке, догоняет нетерпеливо, разворачивает к себе и вламывается в сухие улыбчивые губы с глухим голодом. В короткий перерыв на воздух синие глаза без дна и края смотрят на него, будто в душу обнимают .._  
Реальность отчетливо двоится перед глазами. Но вопрос «что правда?» сейчас до провального не разрешим: когда злоупотребляешь столько и в таких количествах, память, как и осознание реальности, в глубоком ауте. Думать об этом не хочется, потому что вот так – на сухую да по утру, под оглушительный звон в ушах - элементарно страшно. Самоуничтожение – это, конечно, круто и по пост-панку и умом можно сделать какой угодно выбор. Да только его статус «живой» еще пока никто не отменил. И у него, как у остального живого на планете, первостепенным инстинктом заложено – выживать, бороться и цепляться за каждую сраную, мать ее, соломинку.  
А он не может отделить быль от небыли. Не хочет «отделять» небыль от себя. У него же все не как у людей, и спасительная соломинка соткана из снов. Невыносимо зыбкая, выдержит ли?

Не обязательно падать в воду, чтобы почувствовать, что тонешь *(8), но грести в этот момент следует с тем же отчаянием. Никто не говорил, что будет легко. «Проще», - вскользь упомянул бармен, но это смотря с чем сравнивать. Фассбендер бы сравнил со «смертельно», когда жить хочется, но по всем фронтам крайне сложно.  
Спать не удается: короткие отключки не приносят отдыха, а лишь вязкие кошмары сплошь из лихорадочных пробуждений и холодного пота. Голова с трудом слышит свои же мысли посреди бурлящей в ней какофонии. Вода не утоляет жажду, еда вызывает далеко не голод. Тремор рук не в счет на фоне общей сотрясающей тело дрожи, и слабость такая, что от собственной беспомощности хочется выть. Нет воздуха и сил, а помощи ждать неоткуда. Веселье, где б еще такое поискать.  
В очередной раз натыкаясь взглядом на опостылевшие необжитые стены, Майклу невыразимо страшно умереть здесь, и к вечеру этот панический страх, вопреки отвратительному состоянию и разумным доводам, все же выгоняет его на улицу. Правда не дальше ближайшего сквера, но даже этого малого будто достаточно, чтобы не ломало в полную силу от кислородного голодания и одиночества.  
Его будит резкий клаксон автомобиля на соседнем перекрестке. Бездумное разглядывание проходящих мимо людей не только отвлекло его от себя, но и продуктивно усыпило. Он правда за это время порядочно замерз – над головой глубокая ночь – зато уже ощутимо легче дышать-соображать и даже, кажется, можно что-нибудь съесть. Но категорически не дома или в кафе. Наскоро поразмыслив, Фассбендер отправляется за хот-догом и греться на центральный вокзал. Была у него когда-то такая привычка - как ключ от всех дверей в минуты раздрая - вникать в посторонние голоса и лица, слушать эхо чьих-то путешествий, дышать запахом дорог-приключений и кофе из автоматов, на короткий срок представлять себя (становиться?) кем-то другим. Тогда помогало, не подводит и сейчас – в самом сердце улья зала ожидания ровный гул огромного перекрестка миллионов жизней убаюкивает потихоньку выкарабкивающегося Майкла для очередного визита в тот же бар.

\- Я не пьян.. – оправдывается Майкл. – Просто устал. - Звучит так нелепо, что бармен рассыпается тысячей звенящих смешинок, щедро, до слез.  
\- Прости, - последнему не сразу удается успокоиться, и он продолжает периодически всхлипывать и отфыркиваться от новых приступов хихиканья. – У тебя было такое лицо. – Он наливает в стакан воды и ставит перед Фассбендером. - Я вообще в курсе, место-то мое. И мой контроль – кто, когда да в каком состоянии может ко мне пожаловать.  
\- А ты ангел или черт? – с охотой отпивает Майкл, словно вечность не видел живительной влаги и так, будто этот мираж и вправду может как-то утолить его затянувшуюся жажду.  
Бармен тем временем морщит нос и закуривает, причем откуда появилась сигарета и то, что в пальцах даже для проформы не мелькнула ни спичка, ни зажигалка, вдруг совсем не вызывает вопросов. Одно точно радует – Фассбендер наконец начал замечать «особенности» этого места и их владельца.  
\- Так что? Нужна тебе моя бессмертная душа? – осторожно интересуется Майкл, пока включившийся с разбега мозг слегка переживает за свою адекватность.  
\- Да сдалась мне твоя душа, - до обидного просто отмахивается бармен, дым принимает вокруг него причудливые формы, не объяснимые никакими сквозняками и законами физики. – Мне свою-то носить, не сносить, целую вечность уже юзаю, а все, как новенькая. А тут еще о чужой заботиться, холить да лелеять. Уж дудки. Давай как-нибудь сам.  
\- Так а что тебе тогда нужно?  
\- А ежели ничего, ты и слушать не будешь? – весело вопрошает рыжий. - Странные вы, люди: ходите, страдаете, скулите о чуде ли знаке, а получив его, начинаете подозрительно присматриваться да придирчиво задавать вопросы.  
\- Что? Так просто? – удивлен Майкл. - Ты мой знак?  
\- Я? Эк как ты меня разжаловал, - хмыкает тот. – Не знак вовсе, а тот, кто тебе покажет, куда смотреть.  
\- Не знак, - обухом по голове доходит до Фассбендера, - знаки! Это все твои рук дело: заигравшая в нужный момент песня, показавшаяся знакомой девушка в супермаркете, выпавшая из книги фотография, странное настроение…  
\- А еще оставленные дома ключи, задержавшийся самолет, не сработавший будильник и сломавшийся каблук, - поддакивает бармен, - одним словом, жизнь в мелочах.  
\- И не в лом тебе с каждым из нас возиться?  
Бармен пожимает плечами:  
\- В вашей жизни много мелочей, в моей – вас. Как ни крути, определенная закономерность присутствует.  
\- И что же ты мне приготовил?  
\- О, вещь простую до безобразия – «человеком» зовется. Есть один на примете. Пьет без фанатизма, ругается с душой, живет сегодня, на твои неудачи поржет, но мозг выносить не станет, ершистый, аки бес, и да – натерпишься ты с ним, но надежный, другого такого не сыщешь, а убережешь его – сам убережешься. Годится?  
\- А у меня есть выбор?  
\- Конечно есть, - кивает бармен покладисто. - Хорош только вискарь переводить – пойдешь по старому пути, шагни лучше с крыши. Это правда, скажу по секрету, не выход, а скорее так – расписка в собственной несостоятельности и первобытная утилизация, но действие, пусть и довольно топорное, зато действенное.  
Майкл долго смотрит на него без единого слова, как если бы всерьез взвешивал каждую из возможностей, выбирая, но бармена, по всей видимости, хрен проведешь – тот только усмехается в рыжую щетину и напевает под нос что-то на незнакомом языке, до блеска натирая стаканы, материализовавшиеся в очередной раз не понятно откуда.  
\- И как он будет выглядеть? – с затаенным то ли волнением, то ли не известно зачем взявшейся ревностью, но как будто небрежно интересуется Фассбендер.  
Бармен склоняет голову на бок, не прерывая, впрочем, своего занятия. Почему-то у Майкла складывается впечатление, что это чудо-чудовище не моргает, на него глядючи.  
\- А я как выгляжу? – отвечает тот вопросом на вопрос.  
\- В смысле?  
Бармен вздыхает и качает головой:  
\- Честное слово, ты как маленький ребенок, который попросил у Санты железную дорогу и все оставшееся до Рождества время гадает, какого она будет цвета. Не все ли равно, Майкл?  
Фассбендер должен согласиться, мол, «все равно», должен постыдиться для приличия за идиотские вопросы, но он молчит, не отводя глаз. Потому что отчетливо слышит белый шум не обозначенного вслух прощания.  
«Он будет напоминать тебя?» - думает он, но вслух говорит:  
\- Как я его узнаю?  
\- О, ты не сможешь пройти мимо, я уверен, - скалится тот в ответ. – А теперь, - смотрит вдруг пристально и серьезно, - спи, Майкл.  
И голова, совершенно ясная еще секунду назад, клонится на руки, пряча уставшее сознание в сон, как в мягкий теплый туман.  
«Я увижу тебя еще?» - мелькает на излете мысль, и знакомый голос отвечает из опустившейся темноты:  
\- Сюда тебе теперь путь заказан, Фассбендер. Со мной дважды не встречаются. С другой стороны, кто знает, как жизнь повернется. Ты, главное, не забывай, что я тебе говорил про виски и крышу, и делай правильные выводы.

Майкл просыпается там же - на вокзале в зале ожидания. На часах начало седьмого утра. Состояние напоминает сносное. Но внутри ласковыми всполохами теплятся порядком забытое чувство спокойствия и свободная от хронического раздражения тишина, и Фассбендер поначалу долго обалдело внимает им. С непривычки они ошеломляют. Сюда бы еще этого, рыжее чудовище, и вообще получился бы рай. Но не существует. Их обоих: ни первого, ни второго.  
Всю дорогу до дома по еще пустынным улицам Майкл пытается вспомнить лицо бармена, но, казалось бы, уже родные черты каждый раз ускользают из фокуса со стремительностью пуха в порыве ветра. «Ни черта не оставил, подлец», - думается наперекор словам ласково. И ведь знает, что так правильнее, но все же неизбежно тоскует. По-простому, по-человечески, когда не поможет, да душа просит.

Пока Майкл пытается попасть ключом в замочную скважину, за его спиной открывается соседская дверь.  
\- Привет, - здоровается с ее порога парень с чертополохом на растянутой футболке.  
Обернувшийся Фассбендер не сразу находится, что сказать, как не знает, выдержит ли его сердечная мышца такой поворот событий.  
\- Я Джеймс, - представляется незнакомец как ни в чем не бывало. У него на щеке след от подушки и воронье гнездо на голове, что, впрочем, его абсолютно не смущает.  
\- Майкл, - осипшим голосом выдавливает Фассбендер. – Живу здесь, - кивает на свою квартиру.  
\- А я думал нет у меня соседа: то ли съехал, то ли в отпуске, то ли дуба дал, - бесхитростно делится сосед, скребет рыжую утреннюю щетину и прячет в кулаке зевок. – Я здесь уже дня три и ни разу никого не видел.  
\- Запой у меня был, - сухо откликается Майкл, чтобы уж сразу без недосказанностей да экивок. Распорядок его дня и правда до этого момента был слишком далек от стандартного общепринято трудового.  
Джеймс роняет неопределенное «оу», но тем и ограничивается. И смотрит без осуждения. От каждого его слова и самого крошечного жеста по телу Майкла разливается горячее, острое, беспокойное. Такое яркое, что почти больно. И уж точно страшнее страшного.  
\- Ладно, еще увидимся.. может, - деликатно сворачивает разговор Фассбендер, дабы тот не занес их в хрен знает какие эбеновые дали. Но сосед, такое чувство, «занестись» совсем не прочь, и сам его туда с готовностью отведет:  
\- Кофе будешь? – показывает большим пальцем себе за спину.  
\- Буду, - от неожиданности соглашается Майкл и тупит, страшно тупит, не веря в происходящее, вообще не ориентируясь сейчас в пространстве-времени. Может, все-таки еще сон? – Хотя лучше чай, пожалуй, - добавляет неловко, убирает неприкаянные ключи в карман и делает шаг к Джеймсу.  
Тот правда не спешит отходить с дороги, и они внезапно оказываются слишком близко, расстояние не для первого знакомства определенно, но по ощущениям – как что-то давнишнее и знакомое - кажется, протяни руку, и она беспрепятственно, как миллион раз до этого, ляжет в привычный изгиб под ухом, чтобы потянуть к себе…  
\- Только к чаю бухла не подразумевается, - нагло щурится на Фассбендера Джеймс.  
Майкл от всего сердца восхищен подобной прямолинейностью.  
\- Обойдусь, - усмехается со странным облегчением.  
И глядя в синие глаза без дна и края, понимает, что теперь и вправду обойдется.

_________

*(1) Johnny Cash - Hurt  
Я ранил себя сегодня,  
Посмотреть – чувствую ли я еще.  
Сосредотачиваюсь на боли,  
Единственной вещи, которая реальна.  
Игла оставляет рану,  
Старое знакомое жало.  
Пытаюсь убить в себе все это,  
Но продолжаю помнить.

*(2) Mаn In Black – устойчивое словосочетание, коим называли Джонни Кэша за пристрастие к темной одежде (причины этого факта он поясняет в одноимённой песне «Man in Black» 1971 года – «…во имя бедных и тех, кому досталось от судьбы, кто живёт в безнадёжных районах и голодает; заключенных, заплативших за свои преступления, но все еще сидящих узников времени; тех, кто никогда не читал и не слышал слова Божьего; больных и одиноких стариков; тех, кто рисковал и оступился, преждевременно ушедших молодых людей…»).

*(3) отрывок диалога из к/ф А. Тарковского «Солярис», 1972 г.

*(4) (лат.) истина в вине – наиболее употребляемая часть латинского выражения, звучащего полностью, как: In vino veritas, in aqua sanitas («Истина — в вине, здоровье — в воде»)

*(5) от советского лозунга «Бороться и искать, найти и не сдаваться!» (из романа В. Каверина «Два капитана»)

*(6) Мартин Бубер

*(7) (лат.) дорогу осилит идущий

*(8) Джоди Пиколт "Девятнадцать минут"


End file.
